


Back in Her Arms

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You just got back from a really bad mission and Wanda cheers you up.





	Back in Her Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

The solo mission you were just on didn’t go very well. You weren’t seriously hurt, you only had some cuts here and there. You’ll definitely have some bruises tomorrow. Steve thought this mission was perfect for you to do alone. Oh he was wrong. 

You had to completely abandon the mission once you realized you wouldn’t have been able to finish it by yourself and you felt horrible about it. You wished Steve would’ve let Wanda, your girlfriend, go on the mission with you. The mission would’ve gone a lot better with her by your side.

You let out a sigh and ran your hand through your hair. By not completing the mission, you felt like you let the team down. You put your head in your hands for the rest of the way back to the tower. 

When you landed at the tower you were greeted by Clint and Natasha. When they saw you, they knew the mission didn’t go well. You kept your head down as you walked passed them. You just wanted to get to your room that you shared with Wanda. 

You finally made it to your room and let out a sigh of relief. You opened the door, you saw Wanda on the bed reading a book. The sight of her immediately brought a smile to your face. 

Wanda heard the bedroom door open and she looked up to see you. She smiled and jumped off the bed. “Babe!” She was in front of you in seconds. One look at you and she knew the mission didn’t go well. “What happened, my love?” You told her about what happened and how you had to abandon the mission. Wanda pulled you into her arms.

You wrapped your arms around her, you nuzzled your face into her neck. You mumbled something into her neck that Wanda couldn’t really make out. “What was that love?”

You pulled away from her neck, you looked at the floor. “I let the team down… I couldn’t even complete this mission on my own…”

“(Y/N),” Wanda lifts your chin up and she cups your cheek. “You didn’t let the team down, you could never. We all get those missions that we can’t finish.” She placed a kiss on your forehead. “You could never let us down, my love.”

You nuzzled your face back into her neck and Wanda gently tightens her arms around you. All you wanted to do was stay in your girlfriends arms.

“Why don’t you go take a relaxing shower.” Wanda says after a few minutes.

You shook your head as you tighten your arms around her. “But I don’t wanna leave your arms.”

“It’ll help you feel better, love.” Wanda pulls you away from her neck, she gives you a loving smile and kisses your nose. You scrunch up your nose, which Wanda finds adorable. “When you get out, I’ll have a surprise for you.”

“Alright I’ll take a shower.” You knew not to argue with her. You also knew that she was right, the shower would help you feel better. You give her a quick kiss before you go take your shower.

After you get out of the shower and change into some pajamas that you brought with you, you walk out of the bathroom to find Wanda in bed with a mug of your favorite hot drink. She had the lights turned down low, it was just bright enough for the both of you to see.

You made your way to the bed and climbed in next to your girlfriend. She hands you the mug. “Thanks babe.” You take a sip of your drink, you let out a hum as your eyes closed. 

Wanda smiles, she leans over and kisses your cheek. “You’re welcome, printsessa.”

You placed the mug down on the bedside table and cuddled into Wanda. Wanda grabbed the book she was reading earlier and she started reading again. She wrapped an arm around you and pulled you closer.

“Wanda?” You looked up at her. She hummed and looked down at you. “Could you read to me?” You blushed. You loved hearing her voice, it was so soothing.

“Of course, my love.” Wanda started reading where she left off. You smiled, you closed your eyes and just listened to her voice. Not even ten minutes later, you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

Wanda heard your light snores. She stoped reading, she looked at you and smiled when she saw you sleeping. “Sweet dreams, printsessa. I love you.” Wanda kissed the top of your head.


End file.
